DMC Childhood
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Generally fluffy, a story about Dante and Vergil's childhood. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy~ This is a story about Dante and Vergil's childhood. I wanna make this fluffy because I actually ship them, and I believe that despite their differences, Vergil and Dante did have a good childhood. This is not the childhood Dante depicted in DmC 5. And to those who don't know VERGIL IS NERO'S DAD! I HAD A PANIC ATTACK! Was confirmed by a game-maker in CAPCOM. So anyways, forward and onward! Oh and feel free to PM or review if you want some type of memory to happen, it's okay. **

* * *

><p>When Dante and Vergil were first born, Sparda and Eva could tell the immediate difference between the two. Dante, was always blubbering. Giggling, crying, screaming, anything that one baby can due to make a noise from their mouth. Vergil, on the other hand, was very quiet. He was curious though. His eyes were always open, looking around. But, the one thing he was always looking at was Dante. Dante in his little baby form, did take notice. He always tried reaching to Vergil. His little fingers tried to touch him. Vergil, who never did anything, reached out to him too. Their tiny little fingers touched and grasped each other. Eva "awwwed" at the sight of the two boys holding hands. Sparda smiled at the sight of his children holding each-others hands. Dante was blubbering and giggling, yet still grasped his beloved twins hand. Vergil was looking at Dante with wide eyes, as if he were the most important thing in the world.<p>

Dante and Vergil COULD NOT be separated. Eva and Sparda learnt that the hard way. Eva had picked up Vergil from their crib. Just Vergil. She was going to go give him his baby bottle, when Dante had a panic attack. He was screaming, crying, waving his limbs in different ways. Vergil looked sad, pouting, reaching his tiny, chubby hands towards Dante. Eva and Sparda didn't know what was happening, until Sparda took Vergil, and laid him down next to Dante. Dante shut up, then started giggling and touching Vergil's face with his little hands. Vergil did the same, then Dante snuggled up close to Vergil, and slowly drifted to sleep, cuddling with Vergil. And Vergil, did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is suppose to be a cute story, and I love these two, so yeah. PM or Review if you want some certain thing to happen. I will be making another DMC fic, but nothing like this. I think. So review yadda yadda Love you all~! I hope the chapters will be longer but whatever~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter in DMC Childhood. A lot of people have read, followed, and favorited my story! Thank you so much, so…read and review! **

Dante curled up next to his brother in their crib, both looking ever so innocent. Vergil lay close to his brother as well. They're breathing soft, delicate breaths. Their mother, Eva, watched over the two; smiling at the sight of her boys cuddling with each other in their rest. They were so adorable. She loved them both so much, and they loved her as well, her boys. Vergil shuffled a bit, which made Dante snuggle closer to his brother. Eva cooed at the sight of the two, and decided that is was time she went to sleep too.

* * *

><p>When the boys were about two, they started speaking. Dante's first word was 'mom', and needless to say, it brought him mom to tears. Vergil, however, hasn't said anything yet. He was always just looking around with wide eyes, observing the things around him. Sparda started to worry that Vergil was going to remain mute to the rest of the world. However, Eva always told him,<p>

"Just give it time."

* * *

><p>When the boys were three, Vergil still hadn't spoken yet. Dante learned a couple of new words, like 'papa', 'love', 'momma', 'yes', and 'Vergil'. But the way he pronounced Vergil was a little off, but still completely adorable. One day, when Vergil and Dante were in the living room, and Dante was sleeping soundly next to his brother, Eva walked in. She was shocked when she heard the soft voice of her son, Vergil.<p>

"Momma, I love Dante, and I think he loves me too."

The words were spoken a little differently, but she could still understand. Those words brought tears to her eyes, and she pulled both into a hug, and called her husband to tell him the wonderful news.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK AND SPORTS! But at least it's updated! Read and review! TTFN. ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Happy Valentines Day! I decided to dedicate this chapter to Valentines Day, Woop Woop! I also want to give a shout out to Vic Fuentes, whose birthday was on February 10****th****. I love his music, so, if you got time, check out Peirce the Veil. King for a Day, 100 Sleepless Nights, I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket, or Hold on Till May are, are some of their greatest songs. Check them out. And enjoy the chapter! **

Vergil never really did like Valentine's Day. Dante did though. When they were four, Dante woke up with a start, and two things fueled him: _candy, & Vergil. _Dante had the best Valentines Day gift ever for Vergil. Little did he know, that even though Vergil hated Valentines Day, he had the perfect present for Dante as well.

* * *

><p>Dante woke up Vergil with a large smile on his face. He pulled Vergil out of bed, when Eva soon called them for breakfast. Dante was the first to arrive in the kitchen, Vergil behind him. Eva had made special chocolate chip pancakes, with strawberries. Sparda was already sitting at the table, drinking his usual coffee, and eating his breakfast. A smile graced his lips when Dante sat in his chair, and began stuffing pancakes down his throat. Vergil approached in a calmer manner, and thanked his mother for the delicious breakfast she had made for them both. Following Vergil's example, he swallowed his pancakes, and said 'Thank you', as well. After breakfast had finished, Dante told Vergil that he had a special present for him. Vergil had started taking violin lessons, and was quite good at it. He very much enjoyed Vergil's music, as much as he loved his rock n' roll music. Dante soon came back with box, wrapped messily, and handed it over to Vergil. As soon as Vergil opened it, he let out a small gasp, and smiled. Dante had gotten him his own violin. Vergil threw his arms around his brother and whispered 'thank you.' Vergil then ran out, and came back with present much more neatly wrapped. Dante opened it, and found a guitar. Dante had always wanted to learn, and now he could. He crushed Vergil with a hug, and yelled 'thank you'. Eva and Sparda watched as their children hugged each other, and smiled. This truly was, one of their best Valentines Days.<p>

**They're so adorable! Read and review. Happy Valentines Day! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, been supper busy lately. Anyways, read and review!**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy April night. Dante <em>hated <em>storms. Especially ones with loud thunder and lightning. So, when one of the biggest thunderstorms struck, Dante was _not _happy. Loud booming thunder erupted through out the household. Dante pulled the blanket tighter over his head. A small whimper escaped his lips. Dante always hated thunder. Lightning wasn't as bad, but still. He could sort of deal with the bright flash for three seconds, its just the thunder that you never know when it will come. A bright flash could barely be seen through the multiple blankets. Silent tears came down his eyes, before the thunder boomed. Dante couldn't take it anymore. Dante jumped out of be before another flash came. He slowly crept over to his brother's side of the room. Dante gently tapped his brother, whimpering even more, tears still filling and falling down his eyes. The five year old waited for his brother, Vergil, to respond to his tap. Dante gently shook him again, the tears falling faster. Dante hugged himself tightly. Vergil turned over, and looked over to see his brother crying at the side of his bed. Vergil rubbed his eyes, and pulled up the covers to the side of his bed. Dante eagerly hopped into his sibling's bed. Dante curled up into Vergil's chest, tears now coming slower. Vergil wrapped his arms around his brother, and gently whispering _"I'll always protect you, and I'll never leave you, Dante."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the future:<strong>_

_There was a storm raging on outside of Devil May Cry. Trish and Lady weren't there, they went out to some bar. Dante was sitting on the desk, thinking about the memory of him crying and curling into his brother. Thunder struck through the shop, and silent tears fell down his face. "Why? I thought you said you would protect me? I thought you said you would never leave me? Vergil…please come back…" Dante cried harder, hoping somewhere, Vergil would hear him._

* * *

><p><strong>So you got to see into the future, sorry for the late updates. Read and Review. <strong>


End file.
